A signal transmitted over a wireless communication channel may be subject to channel noise such as additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN), Rayleigh fading or even blockage. Therefore, many wireless communication systems transmit multiple bit-streams that represent the same information over different time periods, frequencies, or spatially separated antennas to introduce time diversity, frequency diversity, or spatial diversity, respectively, in order to maximize the chance of detecting the information correctly at the receiver. In particular, the multiple streams may be encoded using channel encoders of different rates and with different amounts of redundancies. At the receiver, transmitted bit-streams that are corrupted by noise in the communication channels have to be combined appropriately to maximize the chances that the decoder can reconstruct the original information in the data bit-stream correctly.